Bric-à-Brac
by Talim76
Summary: "Bric-à-brac : amas d'objets hétéroclites, de vieilleries disparates" Parce que certains textes ont parfois du mal à trouver leur place quelque part... Recueil d'écrits à thèmes divers, personnages variés et ratings changeants. Texte n-11 : L'amour (recueil).
1. La Voix des Absents

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Eh oui, encore un recueil, je sais... Je n'en suis pas fière non plus, croyez-moi.

Je sais qu'on m'a déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises si j'avais l'intention un jour de faire une nouvelle fanfic à chapitres, si j'allais continuer mes "Saint Tales", si j'allais produire de long One-shots sur Saint Seiya comme je le fais parfois avec d'autres fandoms... Dans les trois cas, la réponse est oui, mais comme l'inspiration me manque cruellement en ce moment et que je ne suis théoriquement toujours pas sortie de ma période de concours, je n'ai guère le temps de me consacrer à un nouveau projet ou à la confection de quelque chose de long et de complet. Je vous demande donc de me pardonner, et éventuellement de vous montrer patients avec moi : je ferai de mon mieux pour me rattraper, à la fois en fanfics et en reviews, quand toute cette période se sera un peu calmée...

Bref. Mes "Overused"s constituent pour le moment ma majeure source d'intérêt et de tracas, mais il me reste encore un petit tas de drabbles de toute catégorie, que je ne me vois ni intégrer à mes recueils existants, ni poster séparément. La solution était donc simple : me constituer (encore) un recueil pour les regrouper, mais cette fois-ci sans la moindre thématique précise ou idée prédominante. Je compte en faire un dépôt, voir même un fourre-tout de ce qui me passera par la tête ou ce qui traîne depuis trop longtemps dans mes archives personnelles. Et si par miracle, cela parvient également à vous distraire, j'en serais absolument ravie!

Cette introduction étant terminée, place à mes rappels habituels :

-Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Mr. Kurumada.

-J'ai écrit ce petit drabble il y a relativement peu de temps, dans l'espoir d'évacuer un peu du stress que me confère cette année universitaire difficile. Résultat, ça a donné de l'**angst**... et pour ceux qui me connaissent un minimum, vous savez que c'est vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas ma spécialité. C'est un genre que je maîtrise très mal, aussi bien pour le fond que pour la forme. Je n'aurais pas l'audace de solliciter votre indulgence, mais si vous avez néanmoins le moindre conseil à donner ou reproche à faire, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous en priver : tout commentaire est bon à prendre.

-Voici là deux personnages sur lesquels je ne m'étais jamais imaginée écrire en même temps... comme quoi, tout reste possible! Je pensais le poster le 30, histoire de faire un "**(un-)happy birthday, Saga!**" (le cadeau de Kanon consistant à être totalement épargné pour l'occasion XD), mais mes résultats tombant à peu près à la même période, je préfère me détendre tout de suite en l'expédiant parmi vous! Mes excuses si cela s'avère lamentable... Bon anniversaire avec un peu d'avance, Gémeau de malheur que j'affectionne tout de même!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**La Voix des Absents**

Il l'avait attendue.

Dès l'instant où il s'était senti capable d'accepter son retour en ces lieux, il avait su que ce moment arriverait.

Pas immédiatement. Bien sûr. Mais le temps jouait désormais d'une emprise différente sur lui : les journées pouvaient devenir secondes. Les heures des années. Et avant même d'avoir pu réapprendre à voir les nuits se succéder, Saga l'avait surprise à s'avancer jusqu'à lui, le claquement sec de ses talons sonnant comme une sentence entre les murs du troisième Temple.

Le dos droit, l'expression voilée par cette plaque de métal froid qui lui sert de masque, Shina le regarde. Immobile et silencieuse. Imperturbable et inaccessible.

La jeune femme n'a guère changé.

Rares sont les chevaliers d'argent qui osent s'aventurer au sein des demeures sacrées du Zodiaque, mais elle fait partie des exceptions. Puisque comme tous ceux venus ici avant elle, Shina à une bataille à mener. Une colère à apaiser.

...Le poids d'une rage qu'elle ne peut plus supporter, et ce depuis bientôt un an.

Saga ferme les yeux, et les poings de la jeune femme se crispent : elle sait que lui non plus n'a jamais pu oublié la Maison du Lion.

_Le Lion_...

Bien sûr, se surprend-elle à penser dans un rictus dénué d'émotions, elle aurait pu déverser sa haine sur Aiolia.

Elle y avait d'abord pensé, pour être honnête. C'eût été préférable. Plus acceptable. Plus simple, aussi. Elle n'y était pourtant jamais parvenue : le Lion ne lui en avait pas laissé l'opportunité... et la facilité était un luxe qu'elle n'avait jamais su s'octroyer, en témoigne ses choix.

Car la confrontation n'eut pas lieu. Aiolia ne s'était pas caché, n'avait pas baissé les yeux lorsque le reflet glacial de son masque s'était tourné vers lui. Il ne s'était gardé aucune excuse, avait rejeté jusqu'à l'idée de s'envelopper à son tour dans le voile du Pardon. Peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il avait compris- non, avait été le seul à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pu déserrer les poings, ce fameux matin, en voyant les Ors revenir un à un dans l'éclat du jour. Pourquoi une fois les quatorze hommes accueillis à force de larmes et d'éloges, elle seule avait gardé ses yeux rivés vers l'horizon. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas rejoint la réjouissance générale et était restée là, immobile, à croire. Puis à attendre. Puis à espérer...

En vain.

Seuls les élus avaient su entrouvrir la main charitable d'Athéna... comme toujours.

La Déesse avait fui son regard interrogateur. Les questions indésirables s'étaient éteintes dans sa gorge sous le reproche collectif, qui n'admettait pas qu'elle se refuse à rejoindre le chant glorieux du Retour des _Chevaliers_.

Mais pas Aiolia. Il lui avait au moins épargné ce mépris. Et trouvant la force de s'éloigner de son frère si durement retrouvé et du reste de ses compagnons, il s'était avancé vers elle. Aucune hésitation sur ses traits, ni la moindre crainte dans sa démarche... pourtant une immense tristesse dans le regard, si criante et si sincère qu'elle l'avait profondément bouleversé. Et sans parvenir à y croire, elle avait vu cet homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais su haïr courber l'échine devant elle.

Il n'avait pas imploré son pardon. Il ne s'était gardé aucune excuse. Mais d'un murmure, il lui avait accordé les quelques mots que personne, pas même Seiya, jusqu'à présent n'avait pu lui apporter.

«Je suis désolé, Shina.»

Elle ne lui avait rien répondu.

Aiolia ne s'était guère attendu à mériter une réponse, de toute façon. Et connaissant la fierté de cette femme qu'il avait toujours respecté, il s'était éloigné sans un bruit, ni un regard en arrière : il se refusait à lui porter un nouvel affront.

Pourtant, elle s'était trouvée incapable d'un cri ou d'une insulte. Ni d'ailleurs d'un rire odieux. ..Elle ne s'était même pas accordée le répit d'une larme.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à exiger de plus d'Aiolia, contre lequel elle ne voulait plus se heurter. Shina ne voulait guère de sa tristesse, encore moins de sa compassion.

Mais sa culpabilité n'arrivait pas à combler le gouffre qui grandissait jour après jour dans son esprit. Raison pour laquelle elle avait trouvé aujourd'hui la volonté de faire face à cet homme qui avait détourné le regard en la voyant approcher. Et qui devant son silence n'avait pensé qu'à se défendre, ne lui adressant rien de plus que «Je te demande pardon.»

Elle en demeura insatisfaite.

...Après tout, comment pourrait-elle accorder son pardon à un homme qui ne reconnaîtrait jamais son crime?

Parce que Saga ne s'est jamais cru coupable. Jamais réellement... Et toute son attitude était un affront qu'il lui faisait, à elle seule qui semblait parvenir à comprendre le jeu complexe et pathétique qu'il menait :

_La mauvaise partie de moi-même... Le mal qui est en moi... _

_L' «autre»._

...Jamais «Je». Jamais sincèrement.

Le pire étant sans doute de se dire qu'envers et contre tout... elle le comprenait. Car elle avait choisi, elle aussi, le détour.

En recollant maladroitement les éclats de tristesse, de culpabilité et de désespoir qui n'avaient cessé de l'envahir depuis la bataille de Sanctuaire... pour en faire un mur. Un mur de haine pur, immense et redoutable. Un mur qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'homme qui viendrait s'écraser contre lui.

Alors derrière son masque, Shina ferme les yeux.

Pour laisser le souvenir d'une silhouette immense, d'un regard débordant d'admiration et d'amour, de deux grandes mains bronzées ouvertes vers elle envahir son esprit.

Pour tenter de se remémorer le son de cette voix, grave et pourtant surprennament naïve, qui appelait si souvent son nom.

Pour accepter l'idée que tant que ces images resteront gravées en elle, jamais elle ne retrouvera la paix.

Alors elle rassemble ce qui lui reste de volonté pour lever à nouveau les yeux vers Saga, pour observer ce visage triste et distant qu'elle devra encore accepter de supporter. Pour lâcher dans un souffle tout ce que son cœur n'a eu de cesse de lui crier...

Avant de se détourner à nouveau de lui. D'un espoir. D'une seconde chance. De tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre un avenir en dehors de ses souvenirs. Car elle sait désormais qu'il est trop tard.

Elle ne pourra plus jamais pardonner.

_«C'est **lui** qui aurait du revenir... pas toi.»_


	2. Brother, My Brother

**Salut, tout le monde.**

Bon... je pense que j'ai encore de l'espoir concernant Saint Seiya : quelques unes des fics postées depuis hier me l'ont confirmé... entre autres :

-Je peux désormais envisager ma présence ici comme étroitement liée à celles d'autres auteurs, toujours investis dans leurs œuvres. S'il fallait n'en citer qu'une, ma talentueuse amie **Saharu-chan **est actuellement ma plus grande source de soutien, notamment pour écrire : pour cela, mille mercis, ma chère belle, et ce ne sera jamais assez. Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul membre du site que je remercie : j'ai pu discuter avec nombre d'entre vous de préoccupations qui me tenaient à cœur, alors merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'écouter me lamenter. Vous méritez une médaille.

-Ce qui m'effrayait aussi pour la franchise (Omega à part) était la sortie de LegendofSanctuary. Et après visionnage... Bah, c'était pas mal O-O Bon, c'est pas parfait : reprendre un Arc en 90 minutes? Risqué. On note vite un problème rythmique et narratif. Mais ça reste une réussite graphique, l'humour est très présent, c'est bourré de références et les caractères sont (en majorité) bien respectés : Seiya était d'ailleurs parfait. Et les points qui m'angoissaient ont finalement été des atouts : Milo était vraiment badass et DeathMask... malgré son incongruité, il reste totalement _IC_ à mes yeux. A voir, donc, ne serait-ce que par curiosité !

-Aussi, j'ai cédé à la tentation de "SaintSeiya Online" : le jeu étant en Chinois, difficile de dire si le scénario tient la route mais je salue toute la consistance que les développeurs ont donné au Sanctuaire : le résultat est VRAIMENT appréciable. Et comme ils souhaitent rajouter tous les Dieux non-existants dans la série, j'ai vraiment envie de poursuivre, Perséphone me plaisant déjà!

Cette looongue parenthèse mise à part, j'en viens au texte :

1) Je n'ai en ce moment pas la tête à écrire de l'humoristique. Je pense laisser "Overused" en standby jusqu'à fin Octobre, le temps que ma rentrée se tasse un peu.

2) Bon, je retente l'Angst... je dois encore m'entraîner T-T Ce texte était pour moi un exercice, avec un objectif simple : ne pas dépasser 100 mots par drabble. Avec une tolérance d'environ trois mots de plus... Ce fut particulièrement difficile. Je n'imaginais même pas que faire court pourrait se révéler si compliqué : j'ai d'autant plus de respect pour **Alaiya**, **Manuka** et **OiseauVermillon**, maintenant, quand je vois ce qu'ils peuvent produire avec si peu de mots...

3)J'ai organisé ces drabbles chronologiquement, mais on peut spéculer sur le dernier. A ce sujet, **Sa-chan**, j'avais voulu écrire sur ton chéri pour te faire plaisir et ce fut finalement le moins complexe : ton fichu oiseau remonte dans mon estime!

4) ...Oui, le titre est inspiré d'une chanson que ceux de ma génération ont probablement entendu dans le premier film Pokemon. Ehm. Restons classiques.

5) Enfin, un grand merci à **SAINT ANGEL** et **manganiark** pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché, d'autant que je craignais un peu de toucher à Shina! Thanks again !

Sur ce, je l'espère, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Brother, My Brother**

**Partage Divin**

Il les avait éloignés.

C'était assez simple à comprendre. Mais des siècles durant, ils n'eurent de cesse de se voiler la face sur ses intentions, se forçant à croire qu'il y avait derrière son choix des motifs plus sincères. Préférable à la vérité.

Car le fait été là. Il avait trahi... pour le Pouvoir. Tout comme leur père avant lui, perpétuant les vices qui se propageraient jusqu'à l'humanité.

Pourtant, ni Poséidon, ni Hadès n'avait jamais lorgné le Royaume Céleste.

Et ils auraient sans hésiter abandonné les trésors des Océans et des Enfers, pour reprendre un jour leur place dans l'estime de Zeus...

* * *

**Reflets incertains**

Aujourd'hui encore, le vieillard observe les deux enfants qui jouent sous les gradins, désespéré par les rires de ces garçons identiques. Contraires.

Les élus de Gemini resteront fatalement des êtres maudits, il avait suffisamment vécu pour s'en convaincre. Et il savait qu'il serait bientôt nécessaire de les séparer. Faucher le mal à la racine était la solution la plus cruelle, mais la plus sûre. Pourtant...

Devant le sourire de l'aîné...

Face au regard du cadet...

Shion hésite.

Entre Kanon, rejetant ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui, et Saga, refoulant le mal au fond de lui-même...

Lequel fallait-il réellement craindre?

* * *

**Gloire et Déchéance**

On ne lui avait rien dit. Les regards s'étaient portés sur lui, insistants, mais ses questions demeuraient ignorées. L'absence perdurait. Les rumeurs se propageaient. A tel point qu'il se moquait désormais des détails: qu'on lui dise seulement si son frère était encore en vie...

Puis on l'avait mené jusqu'à la dépouille de celui renommé 'Traître' . Cadavre sans sépulture, pathétique Polynice, abandonné aux dommages de la chaleur et des charognards. «Châtiment mérité».

Et en dépit de ce sentiment d'injustice, de déception, de _douleur_ qui lui déchira la gorge... Aiolia sut qu'une seule parole pouvait encore le sauver.

«...Je n'ai plus de frère.»

* * *

**Erreur sur la personne**

«_Parfois, Marine, tu me rappelles ma sœur... Je te l'avais déjà dit?_»

En réalité, elle ne savait plus combien de fois Seiya lui avait fait cette remarque. Qu'elle accueillait fort mal, cinglant que s'il pensait encore l'adoucir ainsi, son enseignement avait échoué. Et Seiya repartait, nostalgique. Déçu comme toujours.

Mais Marine résiste. Car elle connaît le potentiel du garçon. Sait qu'un jour il repartira, une armure méritée entre ses mains, de nouveaux noms à l'esprit.

Alors elle bénit ce masque détestable, dissimulant ses tendres regards pour cet enfant :

Perdre un frère lui avait suffi. Nul besoin d'éprouver à nouveau cette souffrance.

* * *

**A ses yeux**

Shiryu les enviait.

En secret, évidemment. Il n'aurait pu s'autoriser un tel vice, lui que l'on avait toujours surnommé 'la Raison même'.

Pourtant, l'amertume demeurait réelle lorsqu'il écoutait Seiya parler de sa sœur, toujours avec espoir. Lorsqu'il avisait Shun en pleurs, trouvant refuge auprès d'Ikki. Lorsqu'Hyoga évoquait avec ferveur sa mère perdue.

Aussi n'était-ce guère surprenant s'il fut seul à s'enjouer d'un lien sanguin direct les unissant... secrètement, encore : quel autre choix face à l'ire brûlante que chacun portait à Mitsumasa?

...Car jamais ils ne comprendraient ce que signifiait le mot «frère» pour lui, qui avait perdu jusqu'aux souvenirs de ses origines.

* * *

**Au delà du sang**

Ils s'étaient regardés.

Dès leur retour à la lumière, les yeux inquiets d'Andromède s'étaient plongés dans les siens, cherchant une réponse qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà. Ikki s'était détourné avant de voir le dernier éclat d'espoir s'effacer du visage de son cadet.

Hélas. Shun avait senti le royaume d'Hadès s'effondrer. Il avait vu le Phénix arriver seul à Elysion. Et la question qu'il craignait tant mourut entre ses lèvres devant l'air sombre de son aîné. Car jamais Ikki ne saurait accepter la pensée qui anime désormais le seul être qu'il lui reste au Monde.

«_J'étais son frère à elle aussi, tu sais..._»

* * *

**Le prix à payer**

Parfois, il peinait à dissimuler le doute dans son esprit. Mais peut-être était-ce le prix de l'immortalité.

Son parcours lui avait toujours semblé une évidence, sa destinée déjà dictée : suivre le parcours glorieux tracé par les autres fils de Zeus. Et c'était avec fierté qu'il avait accepté l'offre d'Hadès, lui offrant enfin sa place, égale, auprès d'eux. Et ce pour l'éternité.

Et aujourd'hui, pourtant, Eaque doutait. A voir Minos s'enfoncer toujours plus dans la folie. Et Rhadamanthe consumé par sa déférence... Jamais le souvenir de ses frères ne lui avait semblé si lointain.

Mais peut-être était-ce le prix de l'immortalité...


	3. D&co

**Salut, tout le monde.**

Well...je n'avais pas prévu de me remettre à poster ici avant au moins Novembre, mon travail universitaire me demandant énormément de temps et d'implication. Mais bon, les circonstances sont particulières.

De toute façon, ayant eu la chance d'assister samedi dernier à la _Pegasus Symphony_, fabuleux concert que je m'empresse de vous recommander vu que la prochaine date a été annoncée pour Avril 2016 (une merveille pour les oreilles et pour les yeux ! ), il m'a été difficile de vraiment me sortir du contexte SaintSeiyaesque ces derniers jours. Bref.

Encore merci à tout le monde pour les retours que j'ai reçu sur mon dernier recueil : votre enthousiasme m'a fait un immense plaisir, d'autant que c'était une véritable épreuve pour moi de me prêter à un tel exercice! Alors merci du fond du cœur! J'en profite pour répondre à **emmadaverc** : Ma foi, tant mieux si j'ai réussi à occuper ton tout début de matinée et je suis ravie de l'effet que ces petits textes ont pu avoir sur toi ! Merci à toi ;)

Bon, avant que vous ne lisiez la suite... :

-L'oeuvre Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Kurumada. Quant au titre du texte, il m'a été involontairement donné par Miss L.

-**Saharu-chan**, ma chère belle, je te fais cadeau de cette petite idiotie, en espérant que ça ira pour toi. Je m'excuse sincèrement de la qualité médiocre de ce texte, mais vu que c'est encore pour la pomme de Saga, j'ai bon espoir que ça te fasse au moins un peu sourire. Toute mon amitié, ma chère.

-Je repars donc dans mon registre clownesque où, définitivement, je me sens plus à l'aise... Ce qui ne va pas m'empêcher de vous présenter mes excuses pour cette pathétique tentative d'humour, écrite un peu trop à la va-vite. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez, ou que vous y sourirez au moins une fois. Le cas contraire, honte sur moi et sur mon nom U-U

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à un de ces jours.

* * *

** D&amp;CO**

-Non, écoutez, je comprends parfaitement votre colère, mais vous n'allez quand même pas penser que je l'ai fait exprès!

-Vous me permettrez d'avoir un réel doute à ce sujet.

Devant le ton hargneux, Saga fit prudemment trois pas en arrière. Pour sa défense, les regards réprobateurs et combinés du juge Rhadamanthe et d'Aldebaran du Taureau braqués sur lui ne se présentaient en rien comme une situation rassurante, tout ex-futur Maître du Monde qu'il était.

Qu'est-ce que son voisin du dessous venait d'ailleurs faire dans cette histoire? Ce n'était quand même pas la solidarité pileuse frontale qui l'avait fait monter jusque chez lui! ...Non, se reprit-il alors en retenant un vague sourire à cette pensée (cela aurait pu être très mal interprété) : le brave Taureau n'avait probablement fait qu'entendre le véritable hurlement de terreur ayant raisonné quelques minutes plus tôt au Temple des Gémeaux et, en bon camarade, s'était empressé de venir s'assurer que tout allait bien. ...Hurlement poussé par son frère, soit dit en passant.

Frère qui à cet instant précis se trouvait étendu sur son lit, un bras jeté hors du matelas dans une pose d'une surprenante intensité dramatique malgré le ridicule de la situation, les yeux flottants dans le vide, la trace d'une frayeur sans nom encore empreinte sur son visage. Et aux côtés de l'évanoui, Rhadamanthe luttait contre l'étrange mais puissante envie d'attraper la main de Kanon dans une maigre tentative de réconfort (il s'en abstint : ils avaient une réputation à maintenir, après tout), tout en fusillant l'aîné des Gémeaux du regard.

Être ainsi jugé par un ancien ennemi dans sa propre demeure ne plut guère à Saga : que faisait-il aussi ici, d'ailleurs, ce maudit spectre? ...Ah, oui, probablement rentré avec Kanon la nuit dernière - Saga grogna à cette idée. Et sans doute avait-il compris le pourquoi du comment dès que l'ex-Marina s'était mis à hurler. Aldebaran, lui, réalisa quelques minutes seulement après être entré dans la chambre. Et bien que d'intensités différentes, leurs réactions furent similaires : rejeter immédiatement la faute sur Saga, sans même lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

Ce qui acheva de l'exaspérer :

-Mais enfin, vous tirez vos conclusions beaucoup trop vite! Qui vous dit que c'est à cause de cela qu'il s'est évanoui?

-Un humain ayant affronté les Enfers ne perdrait pas connaissance pour rien.

-Écoute, Saga, ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir d'approuver un spectre, mais tu dois reconnaître que ça reste l'explication la plus probable. Et que ce n'était vraiment pas très réfléchi de ta part...

-Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça!

-Oui, c'est récurrent chez vous, réaliser l'importance de vos erreurs après coup, jeta cyniquement le juge.

-On ne vous a rien demandé, vous! Rétorqua Saga, néanmoins blessé par la remarque. D'ailleurs, il l'aurait déjà remarqué hier soir si ça avait été le cas, non?

-Nous étions un peu trop occupés pour nous attarder sur la décoration de la pièce...

-Mais vous allez vous taire, enfin! S'écria-t-il avec effroi, ne tenant en rien à ce qu'on lui apporte le moindre détail sur la vie nocturne des dragons. Et combien de fois faudra-t-il répéter que je ne pensais pas à mal!

-Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le Taureau, déboussolé.

-Ce côté du Temple donne directement sur la côte, tu le sais bien. Et nous en avions assez que des oiseaux égarés ne rentrent par la fenêtre : nous en étions déjà à trois cette semaine, plus une mouette qui s'est écrasée contre la façade!

Souvenir étonnamment amusant, d'ailleurs. Mais il poursuivit :

-C'était d'ailleurs Kanon qui s'en plaignait le plus, je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir!

-Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de fermer la fenêtre, tout simplement?

-Sans aérer de la journée? Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas le climat grecque, vous!

-Tu aurais pu simplement fermer les volets, dans ce cas, proposa plus modérément le Brésilien un peu lassé par la tournure de la conversation.

-Tu sais bien que nous n'en avons jamais eu, c'est déjà un miracle d'avoir convaincu Athéna de nous laisser accrocher des rideaux, alors...

-Oh, assez d'excuses! Coupa le spectre, profondément agacé. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon temps à démontrer votre culpabilité si vous vous emmurez dans un déni constant... mais s'il vous reste un tant soit peu de bon sens, débarrassez-vous de ces horreurs. _Tout de suite_.

Silence. Puis, laissant couler un regard un brin coupable sur son cadet qui n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits, puis sur Aldebaran qui manifesta son soutien envers le juge en hochant vivement la tête, Saga poussa finalement un soupir et se résolut à leur obéir, tournant la tête vers la large fenêtre juste en face du lit rudimentaire de Kanon, probablement la première chose qu'il voyait en sortant des bras de Morphée, offrant une vue imprenable sur l'immensité de la mer Égée.

...Et il dut reconnaître qu'y avoir installé de larges et solides barreaux de fer forgé, même pour d'aussi louables raisons, ne constituait en rien sa plus brillante idée.


	4. Et si on jouait à (partie 1)

**Salut, tout le monde, et bonne année !**

Pfiouu... Allez, je m'accorde un petit break dans mon boulot. Bon, certes, il ne durera pas plus d'une soirée, mais c'est toujours ça de pris. Et ça m'a permis de trouver le temps de rédiger une petite idiotie qui me traîne dans la tête depuis l'automne dernier, et que j'ai décidé de faire en série. Une série trop courte pour être indépendante, alors je l'intégrerai ici.

Je ne reviendrai pas ici sur les derniers et tristes événements ayant eu lieu en France : j'ai un talent très limité pour les hommages et certains s'en sont chargés mieux que moi sur ce site. J'en reste à ce que j'ai lu, et je salue le geste collectif, tout fandom confondu. N'arrêtez jamais d'écrire.

Du reste, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir sur l'OS précédent : vos sourires et vos commentaires m'ont fait un immense plaisir ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier **PanAries**, à qui je ne peux répondre par MP, et **Yuna** (ravie que la haine mutuelle Saga/Rhadamanthe t'ait autant amusé : c'est un sujet dont je ne me lasse pas ;) ) : thanks to both of you !

Concernant l'OS d'aujourd'hui :

-Saint Seiya appartient encore et toujours à Masami Kurumada. J'ai honteusement tiré le titre de la série d'animation _Kaeloo_, dont tous les épisodes commencent ainsi.

-Le scrabble, c'est le bien, et malheur à celui ou celle qui dira le contraire. Du reste, il me semble avoir déjà vu ce thème abordé par quelqu'un sur le fandom, mais pas moyen d'être sûre ni de me souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, merci de me le signaler que je puisse m'assurer que cela ne déplaise pas au(x) fanficeur(s) concerné(s).

-Merci comme toujours à **Saharu-chan**, pour continuer à m'encourager et me soutenir dans mes projets idiots avec tant de gentillesse : en espérant que ça te fera sourire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Et si on jouait à... (partie 1)**

-Franchement, mon vieil ami, je ne te suis pas...

-La ferme, Dohko.

A cette réponse, le sourire du septième gardien s'élargit considérablement et il trempa à nouveau ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement : quelle bonne idée avait eu - pour une fois - son cher disciple d'inviter à Shunreï à les rejoindre en Grèce ! Tous les aspects de la vie domestique s'en trouvaient sublimés...

Mais là n'était pas l'important, se rappela-t-il soudain, retenant avec peine un petit ricanement alors qu'il posait sur son meilleur et plus vieil ami un regard moqueur. Et assis face à lui, l'air singulièrement renfrogné, Shion du Bélier lui répondit par une œillade assassine, croisant les bras devant lui dans une attitude boudeuse qui ne lui ressemblait guère :

-C'est un sujet sur lequel je n'ai pas envie de revenir, Dohko. Aussi je te demanderais de prendre congé si tu t'obstines à remuer la dague d'Or dans la plaie.

-Disons que j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre.

-Raison de plus pour te taire.

L'avertissement n'atteignit néanmoins guère le vieux maître redevenu jeune, qui laissa échapper d'un ton faussement innocent :

-Shion... Le scrabble n'est pas seulement un jeu de positionnement nécessitant de l'adresse mentale et visuelle, de la patience et la capacité d'envisager le maximum de possibilités de jeu. C'est également un réel défi de connaissances lexicales et linguistiques, où le gagnant sera certes le plus fin calculateur, mais surtout le plus grand érudit.

Excédé, l'ancien Grand Pope amorça un geste pour se relever, prêt à jeter la Balance hors du Palais d'Athéna et à ne plus la laisser y remettre les pieds jusqu'à ce que cette humiliation sombre dans l'oubli. Ce qui pouvait, selon son expérience personnelle, prendre au moins une centaine d'années.

Cela n'empêcha néanmoins pas Dohko d'achever sa tirade, ce sourire insupportable pendu aux lèvres :

-Eh bien, ma foi, je te le demande : si tu tenais tant que ça à gagner, pourquoi _diable_ avoir choisi Saga pour opposant?

-Au revoir, Dohko.

-Attends, je suis sérieux ! Ce pauvre garçon...

-"Pauvre" ? !

-Bon : ce garçon ayant sombré dans la folie et fait le choix attristant et peu judicieux de t'ôter la vie plutôt que de se jeter de la falaise la plus proche, excuse moi, a eu treize ans entiers de sa vie pour combler son enfermement et sa solitude dans les livres et les archives. Sans compter que déjà, enfant, il manifestait une réelle prédisposition pour ce jeu, m'as-tu dit... Alors à part par goût réel du défi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais choisi de te mesurer à lui.

-J'ai perdu et j'assume, Dohko, répliqua l'Atlante d'un ton pincé. Alors pourrait-on, _s'il te plaît_, changer de sujet?

-Non parce qu'à la limite, affronter Aiolia ou DeathMask, c'est la victoire assurée. Après, pour plus de challenge, Camus, pourquoi pas... Mais Saga, enfin! Tu n'avais pas la moindre chance!

-Donc, non, on ne peut pas, râla-t-il, les lèvres serrées, en se levant.

-Non, mais attends, je ne remets pas en question ton amour des lettres ! Ta capacité d'en jouer, par contre...

Cela acheva d'exaspérer le Bélier, déjà mis de fort mauvaise humeur par la réaction de son opposant, qui était allé jusqu'à s'excuser avec une effroyable sincérité de l'avoir battu avec plus de cent dix points d'écart et lui proposer de faire exprès de perdre la prochaine fois. S'il avait pu retenir son poing de s'encastrer dans le visage trop parfait du chevalier, ce fut uniquement dû à son bon sens d'avoir quitté la salle le plus rapidement possible, résistant même à l'envie d'envoyer valser le plateau de jeu par la fenêtre.

Inspirer... Expirer... Et offrir à la Balance son regard le plus meurtrier.

-Bon... Et je suppose que toi, bien entendu, tu t'en serais mieux sorti?

-Moi, déjà, j'aurais choisi le jeu qui me réussit le mieux. Car soyons francs, après plus de deux cent ans en Chine, mon lexique grec se résume au minimum syndical.

-...

-Oui, j'aurais définitivement pris un autre jeu. Et quitte à être sûr de vouloir gagner, j'aurais également choisi quelqu'un qui jamais de sa vie n'aurait pu en avoir fait une partie.

-Et comment veux-tu trouver celà ici? Avec l'administration désastreuse qui s'est prolongée sous la direction de Saga, ils ont tous eu treize ans pour se tourner les pouces dans leur Temple à occuper le temps comme ils pouvaient !

-N'en sois pas si sûr... D'ailleurs, je te prouve le contraire ici et maintenant ! Enchaîna rapidement la Balance en avisant une des portes du Palais s'ouvrir et une grande silhouette s'avancer dans le couloir.

Shion haussa un des ses sourcils inexistants, dubitatif. Mais déjà, le septième gardien s'était levé, adressant de grands signes de la main au nouvel arrivant pour attirer son attention :

-Tiens, mon jeune ami, tu tombes merveilleusement bien ! Je m'ennuyais un peu, te joindrais-tu à moi pour une partie?

-Un jeu? Désolé, vieux maître, mais Athéna m'a fait demander...

-Allons, allons! Je t'assure que ce ne sera pas long, tu n'auras que quelques minutes de retard...

-Vous êtes sûr? Répondit son interlocuteur, incertain. Le temps que vous m'expliquiez les règles...

-A peine un instant, assura la Balance avec un sourire un peu mesquin. Alors, ça te tente?

-...Bon. Ma foi, pourquoi pas?

* * *

-Voyons, Dohko...

-La ferme.

Le sourire de l'Atlante ne fit que s'élargir face à cette réponse, atteignant encore davantage la fierté malmenée du Chevalier de la Balance, qui baissa la tête d'un air furieux.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas... Tu sais pourtant bien que les échecs sont un jeu de stratégie, poursuivit l'ancien Bélier avec candeur. Non seulement ils nécessitent une grande capacité d'anticipation, mais également un réel don pour le bluff. Notamment pour induire son adversaire en erreur et le piéger. Un jeu hautement réflexif, ou l'ingéniosité est tout autant récompensée que la fourberie. Alors dis-moi, car je m'interroge, mon "cher" ami...

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Shion.

Sifflotant alors qu'il terminait la tasse de thé fumante abandonnée par la Balance pour une partie n'ayant guère duré plus de douze minutes, Shion la reposa d'un air malicieux sur le bureau, juste devant le plateau de jeu ouvert et le tas de pièces blanches entassées sur le côté :

-Si tu tenais tellement à gagner, pourquoi _diable_ avoir pris Kanon pour adversaire, hm?


	5. Élégie

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Passage éclair sur le site : mes fiches de stage, mes cours et mon mémoire me rappellent déjà à eux... "soupir" Vivement la période où j'aurais ENFIN le temps de lire une fic de plus de 1000 mots et de rattraper mes reviews en retard... Pas avant Juillet, de toute évidence T-T

Enfin. Je ne suis pas d'humeur très folichonne en ce moment, et c'est justement ce qui m'a poussée à me pencher un peu sur un sujet de Saint Seiya qui m'a toujours intéressée, mais que je n'ai jamais su exploiter comme je le voulais. Je fais donc mon premier essai avec cet OS, un peu écrit sur un coup de tête. J'ai néanmoins tâché de rester aussi objective que possible.

Par ailleurs, je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que j'ai reçu sur le chapitre précédent, et je laisse ici un petit mot pour **Yuna** : Ton enthousiasme m'a fait un immense plaisir ! Je suis vraiment ravie que la référence et le concept t'aient fait rire ! Merci donc pour ta review et tes encouragements !

Pour l'OS qui va suivre :

-Saint Seiya appartient à son créateur, et ce créateur n'est évidemment pas moi.

-Le retour à la vie non-désiré... Ce sujet auquel j'ai tant essayé de fuir, préférant me cacher derrière des post-Hadès absurdes et humoristiques. Je m'y attaque enfin aujourd'hui. C'est un sujet que j'ai essentiellement découvert (ou plutôt compris) à travers les fics de **Saharu-chan**, que je remercie pour m'avoir indirectement motivée à m'y essayer et pour sa relecture. Il m'a donc fallu déjà me demander ce qui pourrait donner un aspect aussi sombre à une résurrection globale dans la Chevalerie d'Or... Un paquet de réponses m'ait venu XD J'en suis néanmoins restée à trois thèmes majeurs que je vais développer un peu ici, en essayant de rester autant que possible dans l'esprit 'mythologie grecque' ... et donc de Dieux un peu (beaucoup) revanchards.

-Merci également à **Manuka**, pour m'avoir donné envie de ré-écrire un peu sur mon cher duo de dragons grâce à ses drabbles d' "Enfers et Damnations" :)

-Et s'il fallait vraiment rajouter quelque chose... Dépressifs s'abstenir? Haha... Je vais éviter l'angst un certain temps après ça.

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

**Élégie**

-Tu y repenses, parfois?

Rhadamanthe ouvrit les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt, n'étant pas préparé aux lueurs éblouissantes du soleil de Grèce. Ce nouveau corps avait fini par s'habituer, tant bien que mal, à la chaleur écrasante du pays. Mais la lumière... Il l'avait presque oubliée. Son intensité restait toujours une surprise pour lui. Au delà des réincarnations. L'obscurité des Enfers avait peu à peu envahi son âme, jusqu'à altérer sa perception.

Lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau. L'éclat blanc se dissipa, le renvoyant à l'abondante chevelure de l'homme assis devant lui. Kanon.

Il ne le regardait pas, ne lui faisait même pas face. Le bandage de son bras refait ce matin, il observait silencieusement les bandes de tissu remontant jusqu'à son épaule, fronçant les sourcils quand il abaissait trop brusquement le poignet... Une blessure dont le juge connaissait très bien la provenance.

A son tour, Rhadamanthe leva son bras à hauteur de son visage. Rien. ...Bien sûr.

-Cela m'arrive, oui.

Après un bref silence, il ajouta, désignant la blessure d'un signe de la tête :

-Ca te lance encore?

-Parfois, répondit le Gémeau sans se retourner. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

-Alors de quoi donc?

-Regarde les... Ils ne pensent plus qu'à ça.

Le Juge ne prit pas immédiatement en compte la remarque. Au lieu de ça, il s'attarda encore un instant sur l'immense bandage. Avant de demander, en hésitant un peu sur la formulation :

-Tu veux dire au "départ"?

-Pas besoin de chercher un autre mot, répliqua Kanon d'un air agacé. Ne me fais croire qu'il s'agit d'un tabou aux Enfers.

-J'avais cru comprendre que c'en était un ici.

Le Gémeau se tut un instant, l'air de méditer sur les paroles du Juge, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il soupira.

-Et c'est bien là leur problème.

Rhadamanthe suivit sans un mot son regard, en contrebas des arènes. Il les voyait aussi, ces hommes non loin d'eux, tous assaillis par la même chaleur. Côte-à-côte ou à distance, se faisant face ou le dos tourné, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rhadamanthe comprenait.

Il voyait leur sourire figé. La distance dans leurs yeux. Cette absence dans leurs gestes. Aucun n'avait su encore dépassé la première épreuve de cette nouvelle et incompréhensible existence.

_Et si ce n'était pas le cas, en parleriez-vous vraiment?_

C'était la question qu'il aurait aimé lui poser. Mais il savait bien que c'était inutile. La réponse semblait évidente.

A nouveau, il les regarda. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore trente ans. Pourtant déjà, il sentait la fatigue sur leurs traits. Il constatait leurs muscles abîmés, leurs os déconstruits et reconstruits, encore et encore. Il devinait la maladie et l'épuisement guettant ces jeunes corps brisés par les combats, l'entraînement et la déferlante de cosmos.

Du coin de l'œil, il avisa la peau dévastée et rougie du cadet des Gémeaux, à peine visible sous sa tunique. Dernier et menaçant vestige de ses services auprès de Poséidon. Une blessure si profonde qu'il y avait déjà miracle à y avoir survécu.

Les Dieux n'avaient pas été si cléments pour sa deuxième vie. Non contents de lui rendre ses anciennes lésions en répondant à la prière d'Athéna, ils lui avaient également restitué la totalité des dégâts corporels occasionnés par la bataille des Enfers. Comme tous ses frères d'armes.

Il avait vu, de même pour Minos et Eaque, s'étaler sur le torse des chevaliers des cicatrices anciennes, des marques ineffaçables. Grosseurs inquiétantes, réflexes diminués, infections jamais traitées. Il avait pu tout observer de ces hommes formés depuis leurs premiers pas, machines de guerre commençant lentement à s'enrailler.

Leurs corps... étaient des épaves. C'était le seul mot à lui être venu à l'esprit la première fois que Kanon s'était dévoilé à lui.

-Alors que faut-il faire?

Si Rhadamanthe entendit la question, il s'abstint d'y répondre, plongé dans un souvenir dont il n'était pas encore prêt à s'extirper.

Ce jour-là, entre le trouble et la fascination, il avait exploré sa peau dévastée, retracé les irrégularités causées par ses stigmates, contemplé les dommages des combats qui pourtant n'avaient pas altéré sa beauté.

Non. La fierté que Kanon tirait de chaque blessure acquise à protéger sa Déesse l'empêchait de concevoir la moindre honte sur son apparence. Aussi n'avait-il rien caché au spectre, qui aurait aimé comprendre ce raisonnement. Car il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cela lui était impossible.

A chaque nouvelle vie, chaque nouveau rappel d'Hadès, c'était également un nouveau corps qui l'attendait : un corps jeune, saint. Qui avait jusqu'à présent échappé aux guerres. Qui ne connaissait parfois même pas le sens de la douleur... pour irrémédiablement apprendre à la supporter. Et même la Mémoire des spectres ne pouvait remédier à cette réalité.

Ce qui finit par le convaincre de répondre, d'une voix étrangement lasse :

-...Cela dépend. C'est différent pour tout le monde. Et nous ne faisons pas exception. Cent vies d'homme et autant de morts, avec la mémoire qui les accompagne... C'est le prix de notre immortalité. Vos souvenirs seront le votre.

-Et c'est tout?

-C'est tout.

Avisant le regard soudain vague de son ancien adversaire, le Juge continua, sa voix sensiblement plus calme :

-L'oubli n'est pas une option.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à oublier.

-Alors qu'espères-tu?

-Comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Comment faire.

Les Gémeaux parlaient souvent en énigmes. Il n'était pas rare que Rhadamanthe prenne parfois plusieurs minutes à saisir l'implication réelle des propos de Kanon.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Le regard du Grec était lointain, presque assombri, et sa résignation fit remonter toute l'amertume dont le juge tâchait vainement de se défaire.

Kanon serait l'un des premiers à "partir".

Il le savait aussi bien que lui. Sans doute l'avait-il compris depuis longtemps, lui qui était descendu dans l'Autre Monde avec la conviction d'y rester. Une finalité qui ne l'avait alors ni effrayé, ni dérangé. Les choses étaient maintenant différentes.

Une fin glorieuse, sa dernière rédemption, lui avait été refusée. A la place, cette seconde vie lui avait été cruellement imposée. Une vie sans combat et sans guerre, les dépossédant tous de leur seule raison d'être. L'abandon de le seule éducation qu'ils avaient reçu... Une vie dénuée de sens.

Et les souvenirs persistaient. Aucun n'avait pu se défaire de la douleur, des tourments... de la sensation de part-... Non. Le Juge secoua la tête.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Pas de sens pour lui, en tout cas, qui ne pourrait jamais exactement partager leur incertitude. Leur crainte.

Perdre la vie avait été une chose. En commencer une autre, vide et absurde, en sachant ce qui les attendait à la fin...

Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas de méthode.

Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il rajouta :

-L'essentiel est d'être prêt.

Kanon le regarda, avec une soudaine dureté, pour enfin énoncer la question qui les consumait tous peu à peu :

-Prêt à mourir?

Le Juge esquissa un sourire, comme s'il s'était précisément attendu à cette réponse. Aussi ne répondit-il pas tout de suite, se relevant des gradins, ses mains blanches et glaciales quittant avec mélancolie la pierre tiède, l'odeur de poussière lui parvenant comme un lointain souvenir. Pour masquer temporairement le parfum des ténèbres. Pour échapper un instant à l'ombre et se rappeler la lumière du soleil. Pour effleurer des doigts l'épaule du Grec et redécouvrir l'espace d'une seconde la chaleur d'un corps qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau oublier.

Pour s'abreuver de ces quelques instants, aussi brefs qu'un battement de paupières, qui leur donnaient encore à tous la force de continuer, avant la sentence inévitable, terriblement proche... et cette fois-ci définitive.

Mais pas pour lui... Jamais.

-Prêt à vivre.


	6. Mon amour, mon ami

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Aujourd'hui encore, mon passage sera rapide : les examens et les concours commencent bientôt, et je m'y remet immédiatement après ce post... et peut-être quelques heures de sommeil.

Pour cette même raison, je sais que j'ai pas mal de lectures en retard, ainsi que des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Mes excuses aux concerné(e)s, n'y voyez aucun désintéressement, je n'ai juste pas le temps de flâner sur ffnet. Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Je me rattraperai dès que je le pourrai !

Sinon, pour ce qui va suivre :

-Je ne possède toujours pas de droits sur Saint Seiya, en dépit de toute la curiosité et la crainte que suscite chez moi le fameux _Soul of Gold_ à venir...

-Bon, j'avais dit que je me remettrai à l'humour, et je n'ai pas réussi. 'Pas la bonne période : manque d'inspiration globale, de même que l'envie d'écrire qui reste assez rare en ce moment. Je verrai pour me rattraper plus tard.

-Nouveau recueil de drabbles : ce coup-ci, ma contrainte était de faire exactement 100 mots à chaque fois... et Grands Dieux, ça n'a pas été simple. Mes excuses donc, si le propos reste vague ou survolé. Du reste, **Sa-chan**, je n'ai finalement pas réussi à intégrer tes ordures préférées dans mon dernier drabble... J'espère que le premier te conviendra, du coup.

-Enfin... Oui, oui, c'est bien la chanson de Laforet qui m'a inspiré le titre. Ehm. Sans avoir le texte le plus brillant du monde, loin de là, j'ai toujours trouvé l'air démentiellement addictif. Désolée.

Voila, voila... Bonne lecture à tous, et peut-être à bientôt.

* * *

**Toi, mon amour, mon ami**

**Il n'y a qu'un pas**

Aujourd'hui encore, ils se regardent. Mais c'est un regard qu'ils n'ont jamais appris.

Camus sait qu'"amitié" ne convient plus. Qu'il ne recherche pas la présence des autres chevaliers autant que celle de Milo.

Milo, lui, comprend qu'il est anormal de penser à baiser les lèvres d'un "ami". Qu'une chose a changé, récemment. Le problème étant de trouver un nom à cette différence.

Un nom qu'ils ont pourtant déjà entendu. Lu, parfois. Un nom familier, alors que le concept demeure inconnu ici. Ils savent seulement qu'il y a "amitié"... et ce qu'ils éprouvent.

Mais c'est une différence qu'ils n'ont jamais apprise.

* * *

**Songes et souvenirs**

Cette nuit encore, il s'est réveillé en sursaut.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que ça dure. Des réveils en sueur, glacé, écrasé par le sentiment qu'une tragédie est sur le point de s'accomplir.

Car cette nuit encore, son visage lui est apparu.

Un visage qu'il n'a plus revu depuis treize ans. Les traits presque oubliés d'un ami qui l'avait quitté sans un mot, pour disparaître vers l'Est. Un départ qu'aujourd'hui il commence à comprendre, comme un écho à ses propres doutes qu'il n'arrive plus à ignorer.

Et aujourd'hui, Aldebaran sait. Il sait que Mû est en vie... et qu'il reviendra.

* * *

**Double imposture**

Elle fermait toujours les yeux quand elle chantait pour lui.

Au départ, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, voyant cela comme une forme de rigueur artistique. Pourtant, en public, jamais elle ne privait son auditoire de ses yeux clairs, offrant à tous une performance non moins poignante.

Mais quand elle rejoignait ses appartements le soir, et qu'après s'être offerte à lui, lui accordait le privilège d'un chant, toujours le même, ses paupières s'abaissaient.

Et lorsque la voix de la sirène, charmeuse et cruelle, résonnait dans sa chambre, Kanon songeait amèrement que jamais ce chant ne lui avait été vraiment destiné...

* * *

**Les écueils de l'Éternité**

-Que veux-tu écouter, aujourd'hui?

Il sait que c'est inutile, qu'il ne recevra aucune réponse. Cela fait des années qu'elle a choisi de lui imposer le silence. Ce n'est pas pour céder aujourd'hui.

Elle aimerait qu'il y voit une forme de mépris. De rejet. Qu'il renonce enfin à l'illusion qu'elle incarne et quitte ce monde auquel il n'appartient pas encore. Et malgré ses résolutions, elle ne peut empêcher une larme de couler lorsqu'il reprend cette mélopée qu'elle chérissait tant.

_A désirer me rendre mes chances de vivre, tu t'es privé à jamais des tiennes, mon amour._

...Mais Orphée continue à jouer.

* * *

**Dernière rédemption**

Enfin, il lui est permis de le revoir.

Cela ne durera que quelques secondes, mais il peut s'en contenter. _Ils_ peuvent s'en contenter.

Les mots se bousculent dans son esprit, mais tous refusent de franchir ses lèvres. Il voudrait s'expliquer, donner des raisons. Lui demander pardon, aussi. Lui dire combien il a souffert et regretté... Mais le sourire d'Aioros le dissuade de proférer la moindre parole, son cosmos les guidant tous vers le Mur des Lamentations.

_Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tout ce qui importe est ta décision, maintenant._

Et Shura, enfin apaisé, se joint à cette dernière étincelle.


	7. Démarcheurs

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Eeeet... Ça faisait TRÈS longtemps que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose ici. Je m'en excuse. Comme certains le savent déjà, j'ai eu une année extrêmement lourde, aussi bien en terme de travail universitaire que de problèmes personnels. Mais bon, juillet s'annonce un peu plus tranquille, j'en profite donc pour faire un tour dans le coin avant de partir à nouveau un certain temps.

Mais j'ai tenu bon, merci à tous pour votre soutien : même si ma fac ne semble toujours pas motivée à me donner les résultats de mon semestre, je finis quand même avec mon concours en poche, et honorablement ! :D Encore une fois, merci à celles (elles se reconnaîtront) qui m'ont encouragée pour que j'en vienne à bout. You're the best !

Du coup, je sais que j'ai pris BEAUCOUP de retard avec certains auteurs et je vous prie de m'en excuser, je compte bien me rattraper dès que je le pourrais !

Egalement, j'ai été ravie de croiser certaines d'entre vous à la Japan Expo, même si j'ai manqué de temps pour voir tout le monde T-T Je m'en excuse, mon programme était très chargée. Mais merci à **Hemere** pour sa charmante compagnie, à **Milo**, **Marine** et **Yuki** pour leurs conseils et encouragements cosplay, et à toutes les autres avec qui j'ai passé un bon moment ! :) Meilleure façon de conclure cette année universitaire !

Ma vie à part, concernant l'OS du jour :

-Maintenant que j'ai un peu plus découvert _Soul of Gold_, je suis finalement contente de n'avoir aucun droit ou obligation lié à Saint Seiya, qui n'est plus que très vaguement la propriété de son créateur, Masami Kurumada.

-Allez, cette fois-ci, c'est de l'humour. Merci à tous pour votre patience ! XD Du reste, **Saharu-chan**, les protagonistes de cet OS ont été choisis pour toi et j'espère que ça va te plaire : pour te remercier de tout le soutien que tu m'as apporté cette année, et pour te féliciter de ta soutenance ! Tu es la meilleure !

-Désolée si le thème vous paraît obscur, au contraire trop prévisible, s'il ne vous fait pas rire ou s'il vous semble manquer d'originalité. Mais mon quartier souffre actuellement de ce fléau et cela commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Mais au lieu de m'énerver, deux amis m'ont conseillé d'écrire une fic là-dessus et ma foi, l'idée se vaut parfaitement et m'a amusée. J'espère que cela marchera sur vous aussi !

Bonne lecture à vous tous, et à un de ces jours !

* * *

**Démarcheurs**

-Non, vraiment, je maintiens que c'est une idée de merde.

-Et moi, je maintiens que c'est la meilleure idée qu'on ait eu depuis longtemps. Alors tu te tais, tu souris et tu me suis !

Voûtant les épaules et accompagnant ce geste d'un soupir volontairement exagéré, Kanon n'exauça que la troisième requête et traîna ses semelles derrière Milo, qui s'engageait déjà d'un pas volontaire et enthousiaste dans la petite ruelle.

Le Saint des Gémeaux fraîchement nommé en profita d'ailleurs pour jeter un œil critique à la tenue vestimentaire du Scorpion, que ce dernier lui avait gracieusement imposé à son tour : chemisette blanche, cravate et pantalon noirs, avec chaussures de cuir marron bien trop neuves pour être confortables. Une panoplie qui le laissait encore perplexe.

Milo soutenait que cela leur donnerait une allure simple, mais élégante. Saga avait clamé que porter une cravate avec une chemise à manches courtes constituait un crime contre l'humanité. Et si lui, Kanon, n'avait guère d'avis tranché sur la question, jamais il n'avait autant regretté sa tunique et ses cothurnes certes dépouillées, mais dans lesquelles il se sentait terriblement plus à l'aise.

Ce fut d'ailleurs cette pensée qui le motiva enfin à retenter sa chance :

-Est-ce qu'au moins, Athéna est au courant de tout ça ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait eu le temps de monter cette affaire ? Elle est bien assez occupée en ce moment ! Entre la Fondation Kido à gérer, les réparations du Sanctuaire, sans parler de son association de secours pour les victimes du _tsunami_. Tu sais, celui qui a causé tant de _dégâts_, de _morts_ et de _souffrance_...

Comme prévu, le cadet des Gémeaux prit aussitôt une mine contrite et abattue avant d'accélérer le pas, sous le sourire satisfait de Milo qui n'en éprouva aucune culpabilité : il fallait au moins ce niveau de cruauté et de manipulation pour discipliner son sauvageon de meilleur ami et par Athéna, tant que ça marchait, il aurait été bien idiot de s'en priver.

Le silence parvint donc à se maintenir plusieurs minutes, le temps que Milo parvienne à déplier sa carte et son carnet d'adresses et finisse par désigner la première maison de la voie, devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

Jamais une porte, pas même assez haute pour qu'il la passe sans se pencher, n'avait autant impressionné et répugné l'ex-Général en chef des armées de Poséidon, qui prit d'un geste réticent la brochure tendue par le Scorpion.

-Allez, tu es prêt ?

-Non. Et je le répète, ça ne marchera pas.

-Ça marchera ! Regarde, on a bien distribué tous les flyers tout à l'heure !

-Uniquement à des femmes, et juste parce que tu les as appâtés.

-Et ça a fonctionné. Si tu avais arrêté de tirer la gueule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je suis sûr que tu aurais eu le même résultat.

Peut-être. Il n'empêchait qu'au service du Dieu des mers, jamais on ne lui aurait confié une mission aussi incongrue. Néanmoins, vu la langue acerbe du Scorpion aujourd'hui, il jugea plus prudent de ne pas le mentionner.

-...Et tu es bien sûr d'avoir vu d'autres chevaliers le faire ?

-Absolument certain ! Maintenant, toutes les divinités ont des responsables pour ça, ils en parlent même à la télévision et dans les journaux ! Aux États-Unis, ça se fait couramment, et en France aussi d'après Camus. Alors mince, il faut pas laisser passer cette chance : Athéna mérite qu'on applique aussi ce modèle pour elle.

-Milo, tu as retenu de quelles divinités il s'agissait ?

-Aucune idée. En Amérique, les mecs se faisaient appeler les... les « marmots », je crois. En France, j'ai oublié... Les machins de bidule-vah.

-Merci pour ces précisions, lâcha ironiquement Kanon. Et pour... ces choses ?

Milo fronça les sourcils, désapprouvant clairement le regard dépité que Kanon avait posé sur les brochures. Brochures qui proposaient en première page un montage photo - d'une qualité discutable - de Saori Kido, un sourire sage et paisible aux lèvres, bras ouverts devant un décor blanc et nuageux, entourée d'un halo lumière. Une image qui, pour une raison inconnue, inspirait au Gémeau plus de méfiance que de sérénité. Mais Milo, toujours confiant, chassa sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Elles sont très bien ! Tu vas voir, ça va plaire aux gens. Cette photo est parfaite.

-Et tu restes persuadé que ça va marcher ?

-Ça me semble évident !

-Et qu'Athéna sera ravie de cette initiative ?

-Bien sûr !

-...Bon. J'imagine que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Un sourire éclaira immédiatement le visage du Scorpion, qui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade.

-Super ! Alors, on y va ! Et n'oublie pas : Je parle et toi, tu te contentes de sourire.

-Aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là.

-Parfait ! ...Tu sonnes ?

Kanon soupira, mais accéda à cette dernière demande, appuyant sur la petite sonnette avant de se reculer, plaquant tant bien que mal un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres pendant que Milo trépignait nerveusement.

Et pendant les quelques secondes que mit l'occupant de la maisonnette pour traverser le couloir et leur ouvrir, le Gémeau ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'étrange familiarité de cette intervention : tout ceci lui semblait désagréablement connu, sans qu'il puisse exactement se rappeler comment ou pourquoi. Comme si lui aussi avait eu connaissance de la démarche, et ne l'avait jamais appliqué pour de très bonnes raisons. Une impression qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant une vieille dame au gentil sourire et l'air scandaleusement influençable :

-Tiens ? Bonjour, jeunes messieurs. C'est pour quoi ?

Et comprenant enfin tout ce qui semblait être passé au dessus de la tête de Milo dans la mise en place de cette opération, Kanon ne put que jeter un regard horrifié au Scorpion qui se pencha vers son interlocutrice, lui tendant sa brochure d'un air totalement innocent :

-Bonjour, Madame ! Auriez-vous quelques minutes à nous accorder pour parler d'Athéna, notre Déesse et notre Sauveuse ?


	8. Contrôle

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Bon, finalement, je reviens plus vite que prévu ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis enfin trouvée la motivation de terminer un OS entamé il y a un petit bout de temps... En fait, j'ai repris trois pauvres lignes que j'avais noté dans un coin et j'ai finalement changé tout ce que je voulais mettre dedans, mais bon ! XD J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et concernant mon énorme retard en terme de reviews, ça va venir ! Je vous assure que je vais me trouver un peu de temps !

Je vais commencer par un petit mot pour les reviewers auxquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre (**Julia13verseau** : Oui, pauvre Kanon) et les _charmants_ anonymes : **Arlette** (Tiens, une trolleuse ! C'était bon ?) et **bulle de savon** (Tiens, une deuxième trolleuse ! Eh bien écoute, pour rendre ta prochaine review un peu plus constructive pour moi, pourquoi ne pas me dire directement ce qui ne t'a pas plu ou ce que tu n'as pas trouvé drôle, afin qu'on puisse éventuellement en discuter ensemble ou que je puisse m'améliorer dans le futur ? C'est une bonne idée, non ? Allez, bonne journée :D )

Du reste, avant de passer à l'OS d'aujourd'hui :

-_Saint Seiya_ ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Masami Kurumada, bla bla bla...

-Allez, retour à l'angst. Toutes mes excuses T-T Mais j'étais plutôt motivée pour un exercice de ce genre. Peut-être même qu'un jour, je pourrais en faire une fic complète :D

-On va encore me dire que ce recueil est un prétexte pour que je cogne sur Saga, mais je vous assure que je l'aime bien, ce personnage T-T (en attendant, ça fera plaisir à **Saharu-chan**, que je remercie pour sa présence et son soutien infaillible) Je sais également que tout le monde ne partage pas mon opinion à son sujet : personnellement, je rejette l'idée que Saga soit 'possédé' par le mal (idée générale de l'anime), mais que le mal a toujours fait partie de lui et que c'est en le refoulant, le niant et en l'attribuant à Kanon (qui n'est pas du tout innocent dans l'histoire, mais bon, faut pas abuser !) qu'il a fini par y céder. J'aime donc bien percevoir Saga face à ses défauts et face à tout ce qui peut faire la noirceur de son âme, au delà des apparences. Raison pour laquelle il morfle un peu depuis le début de ce recueil. Mais cela ne retire rien à l'intérêt et à l'affection que je lui porte. Sincèrement.

Sur ce, merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Contrôle**

-Attends ! Où est-ce que tu t'en vas encore?

-Ailleurs.

-Ailleurs où?

-Quelque part où je ne te trouverai pas.

-Tu me fuis donc?

-Tout comme tu m'as fuit ces derniers jours.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

-On sait très bien tous les deux que c'est vrai.

-Bon sang, _Kanon_ !

D'un geste qu'il n'était pas certain de maîtriser, Saga s'empara vivement du poignet de Kanon et le força à se tourner vers lui. Fermement, mais sans violence. Avec inquiétude, mais sans douceur.

Un geste finalement neutre, qui fit grincer les dents du cadet. Pourtant, il ne s'éloigna pas.

Parce que Saga acceptait enfin de le regarder. Ne serait-ce qu'en apparence. Et Saga comprenait ce que son frère lui reprochait. Il savait également que cette colère était légitime.

...Mais lui-même ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer son comportement. Plus depuis leur retour.

Le «Retour»... Saga sourit machinalement. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour que ce terme devienne officiel. Il était d'ailleurs celui à l'avoir proposé... un terme simple et neutre pour désigner le présent inattendu des Dieux en leur rendant à chacun la vie.

Un terme _trop_ neutre pour Kanon, encore une fois, qui n'avait jamais souhaité résumer en un mot aussi atrocement banal l'éclair blanc qui l'avait arraché des griffes de l'Oubli et de la Mort. La chaleur intense qui les avaient tous envahis pour les élever hors du gouffre intemporel des Enfers. La voix de leur Déesse, plus aimante que jamais, qui les avait rappelés à elle.

Qui les avait _tous_ rappelés à elle.

Et la question s'était posée, oui : pourquoi le faire revenir, _lui_? N'avait-il pas accompli sa mission auprès elle? N'aurait-elle pas dû le laisser s'évanouir une fois son honneur restauré, pour rendre leur place en ces lieux à ceux qui le méritaient réellement?

Non. Athéna n'avait pas été de cet avis, et avait accordé sa grâce au renégat qu'il se croyait encore, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir aujourd'hui une place qu'il avait toujours dû disputer en vain. Aujourd'hui... elle lui offrait une possibilité d'être accepté.

Et voyant la chance inespérée de retrouver treize années perdues et misérablement gâchées, Saga avait été le premier à accueillir, avec une joie visible, cette décision divine. Également le premier à s'avancer vers son frère pour l'étreindre chaleureusement et le rassurer sur cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait dès à présent à lui... en lui jurant que peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, peu importe le jugement que d'autres auraient à porter sur sa présence ici, il pourrait aujourd'hui compter sur lui pour l'aider à avancer.

Et peut-être que ce fut là la première surprise de Saga... qui n'avait finalement jamais considéré l'éventualité que peut-être, son frère n'avait pas besoin de lui pour cela.

Tout comme il lui avait semblé qu'il serait le seul à désirer le retour de Kanon. Mais il ne fallut qu'un instant, pas même une minute... juste le temps pour Saga de libérer son cadet de leur première étreinte depuis plus d'une décennie, avant qu'une main confiante et amicale ne vienne se poser sur l'épaule du nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux. La main de Milo.

Un contact que Kanon n'avait pas su immédiatement accepté, trouvant plus de confort et de certitude à proximité de son frère, seul être auprès duquel il se pensait – croyait – encore en mesure de mériter une place ici. Mais la présence de Milo devenue régulière, paradoxalement distante et insistante, avait lentement eu raison de ses défenses qu'il croyait infranchissables, barrières mentales qu'il avait dressé il y avait de cela des années pour se protéger de toute nouvelle déception. Rester un menteur, au moins sur cet aspect-là, lui semblait préférable...

Mais le Scorpion n'était pas homme à voir son amitié refusée. Et à force d'efforts répétés et de persévérance, il avait fini par convaincre le Gémeau d'ouvrir une brèche dans cette muraille... juste assez pour y accueillir la lumière du sourire de Milo.

La situation ne fut guère acceptée aussi facilement par le reste de leurs confrères. La méfiance et le ressentiment n'étaient pas des émotions faciles à oublier au Sanctuaire, même en temps de paix... des temps que l'on estimait trop longtemps repoussés, et qu'une partie de la chevalerie n'hésita pas à attribuer à l'existence du cadet des Gémeaux.

Camus resta longtemps froid et distant vis-à-vis de lui, lui reprochant silencieusement la perte du jeune garçon en lequel il avait placé tant d'espoirs, un des seuls êtres en ce Monde qu'il avait sincèrement chéri et dont il ne pourrait jamais faire le deuil. Mais avant même que Saga n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir auprès de son jeune ami, ce fut Hyoga du Cygne qui prit l'initiative de s'entretenir avec son maître, clamant qu'il ne devait sa survie et celle du Dragon au sein des Enfers qu'à la présence et au soutien de Kanon des Gémeaux. Un argument qui pouvait sembler faible, sauver un de ses disciples après avoir escorté le premier jusqu'aux mains de la Mort... Mais le Verseau connaissait la valeur des repentis. Et s'il lui était impossible d'oublier, il était disposé à pardonner... Ne serait-ce que pour Hyoga et Milo. Et offrant finalement à Kanon une brève, mais sincère poignée de mains, il s'estima prêt à accepter dans leur rang cet homme qui regrettait peut-être encore davantage la perte de l'honorable Kraken...

Shura du Capricorne ne s'était pas caché de sa méfiance envers lui, et n'avait même pas hésité à lui exposer continuellement la totalité de ses torts, refusant de voir l'ancien Général de Poséidon comme un serviteur fidèle de leur protectrice. Et les Gémeaux eurent la surprise de voir le Vieux Maître lui-même faire face au Capricorne, pour lui expliquer avec calme et indulgence que les actions de l'accusé au sein des Enfers avaient prouvé sa valeur non seulement en tant que chevalier, mais allié loyal. Et qu'il était après tout le mieux placé pour savoir que l'on ne pouvait juger honnêtement un homme sur ses erreurs passées, et cela peu importe leurs degrés d'atrocité... Impossible de savoir si cela avait suffit à convaincre Shura. Et si ses rapports avec l'ex-Dragon des Mers ne s'en trouvèrent pas plus cordiaux, il consentit néanmoins à modérer, puis taire ses reproches. Reproches qui n'avaient d'ailleurs plus jamais rejailli.

Et jour après jour, les rumeurs se dissipèrent, pour finalement s'évanouir. La méfiance quitta progressivement les regards se posant sur Kanon. Et un matin, sans raison particulière ni motif réel, on osa s'avancer vers lui, et échanger quelques paroles ordinaires, mais dénuées d'arrière-pensées. De soupçon. Ou de rancœur. Un regard nouveau, confiant sinon serein, qui avait pour une étrange raison serré la gorge de Saga, sans qu'il n'attribue cela d'aucune manière à de l'émotion.

Un tiraillement qui n'avait fait qu'amplifier lorsque quelques semaines plus tard, en se dirigeant un matin aux arènes, un réel changement s'opéra. Car ce matin-là, Saga n'entendit pas le son habituel des bruits de pas de Kanon derrière lui. Ni ne sentit sa respiration dans dos. Et relevant alors la tête, Saga découvrit avec stupeur Kanon, ayant déjà atteint les dernières marches zodiacales et avançant d'un pas tranquille en se tournant régulièrement, pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait. Kanon qui, en ce jour, avait fini par quitter l'abri rassurant que constituait son ombre.

Et pour la première fois, Saga avait vu de dos ce garçon qui avait toujours marché derrière lui.

_Que tu avais toujours tout fait pour maintenir derrière toi_, lui murmura à l'oreille une voix trop familière, comme un lointain souvenir qu'il choisit d'ignorer.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'au delà de ses vœux auprès d'Athéna, son désir le plus cher resterait à jamais de soutenir, sincèrement et de manière impartiale, chaque être ayant décidé de rejoindre le combat de la Justice et de la Liberté.

Pourtant, Kanon... Kanon avait toujours vécu à travers lui. Par rapport à lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Saga avait toujours gardé un contrôle exclusif sur l'existence même de son frère... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et la perte de cette aptitude, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer, le terrifia au plus haut point.

L'envie de contrôle. Le _besoin_ de Pouvoir.

C'était ainsi. Il n'aurait su dire à quel âge les habitants du Sanctuaire avaient commencé à le comparer à un Dieu. A le placer, presque comme une évidence, au dessus de chaque apprenti, et plus tard au dessus-même de toute la Chevalerie. Au dessus-même d'Aioros, homme qu'il avait pourtant longtemps considéré comme son égal. Et lentement, avec les années, ces éloges dont il avait d'abord humblement douté s'inscrivirent au plus profond de son esprit, comme une vérité qu'il avait juste été un peu plus long à reconnaître. Une vérité qu'il était de son devoir de maintenir, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et alors qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, la popularité et l'influence de 'Saga' tel qu'il se reconnaissait encore atteignait son apogée, Kanon avait été laissé définitivement dans l'ombre, prêt à y être à jamais oublié.

Il le revoyait presque, cet enfant qui lui ressemblait en tout point, finissant néanmoins à terre au terme de chacun de leurs affrontements. Il revoyait cette rage et cette impuissance sur son visage... et cette jalousie folle qui brûlait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Cette jalousie qui l'avait tant désolé, et tant flatté la partie la plus sombre de son âme...

Mais maintenant, Kanon s'était relevé. Avait avancé, malgré les nombreux obstacles. Et aujourd'hui, ce frère méconnaissable achevait de le rattraper. Peut-être même pour le dépasser un jour.

Et s'il aurait aimé se réjouir de ce chemin parcouru, il réalisait avec amertume que jamais ses félicitations pour lui ne seraient vraiment sincères. Que jamais sa fierté ne se départirait d'une part d'envie.

Que l'amour qui les avait, peut-être, autrefois uni, dans un passé si lointain que Saga peinait à s'en rappeler, était terni à tout jamais.

Ils avaient chacun leur part de responsabilité dans cet acte destructeur. Ils en étaient tous deux parfaitement conscient. Pourtant, seul Kanon trouva à cet instant la force de relever les yeux vers Saga.

Un regard pour s'affirmer. Pour déchirer le voile de mensonges dans lequel ils s'étaient chacun leur tour enveloppés. Pour leur redonner enfin un espoir, au delà des actions intéressées, de la confiance trahie, de la tendresse feinte.

...Pour se donner, une dernière fois, la chance de retrouver son frère.

-Tu es la seule personne pour qui j'ai cru que je pourrais revenir, Saga... alors dis-moi pourquoi tu es aujourd'hui la seule personne qui ne pourra jamais vouloir de moi ici.

Mais Saga ne répondit pas.


	9. Fantasies

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Désolée pour cette absence prolongée, on va encore me dire que je suis de moins en moins active sur le fandom, même pour les OS/drabbles. Beaucoup de boulot cette année, et je ne sais pas toujours comment le gérer.

Je me rends d'ailleurs compte que je n'ai pas répondu à tous mes reviewers sur le dernier one-shot, ce dont je m'excuse sincèrement : je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'ai bien lu vos reviews et je vous remercie du temps que vous avez consacré à cette lecture, d'autant plus si elle vous a plu. Je vous promets de me rattraper cette fois-ci ! Pour l'heure, je vais adresser tout de même un petit mot aux non-inscrits : merci donc à **Arlette** pour ses reviews toujours aussi éclairées et à **Bulle de savon** (ça, c'est une review ! Je te remercie de me signaler les fautes, je reprendrai ça quand j'aurais le temps, et veillerai à reprendre la mise en page. Pour les thèmes qui se retrouvent, c'est possible, je ne lis pas tout sur ffnet. Et si je n'irais pas jusqu'à OOC, il est vrai que dans un tel manga, avec peu d'indications sur le comportement quotidien des persos, il n'est pas toujours facile de savoir comment ils se comporteraient dans un cadre humoristique et je conçois que tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord avec moi. Je prends tout cela en compte. Pour le reste, je te rassure sur un point, je ne conçois pas mes OS avec 'zéro réflexion', mais comme tu le dis toi-même, tu n'écris pas, je ne m'attarderai donc pas là-dessus. Pour Saga et Kanon, je reviens sur le fait qu'on en sait peu sur eux, même avec le manga, et que l'interprétation peut varier d'une personne à une autre : pour ma part, je reste sur mon idée qu'un post-Hadès où Saga et Kanon seraient en vie ne pourrait pas 'bien' se passer, et où Saga aurait du mal à ne pas regretter l'époque où il était Dieu humain, favori du Sanctuaire. C'est finalement plus sur les personnes l'ayant élevé à ce rang que je porte mon reproche. Quant à Kanon, je ne peux le concevoir autrement. D'un autre côté, je sais que d'autres gens proposent d'autres interprétations et je ne suis jamais contre les découvrir. Donc...Accordons-nous sur un désaccord ? Du reste, je prends bien en compte ton avis et, même si je pense que tu n'apprécieras guère les prochains OS prévus pour ce recueil, je te remercie de ta review).

Concernant l'OS du jour :

-Saint Seiya ne m'appartient toujours pas, propriété de Kurumada-sama.

-Cet OS n'était absolument pas prévu et s'est fait un peu à la dernière minute. Mais j'avais bien envie de continuer sur ma lancée des "un-happy birthdays", après mon essai sur Saga. La victime du jour est donc bien évidemment Rhadamanthe, dans un cadre un peu plus humoristique que la dernière fois. Pour l'idée, je blâme **Saharu-chan** et nos discussions, plus une autre personne qui se reconnaîtra d'elle-même :)

-On va encore dire que je suis méchante avec Rhad' et que je le déteste. Je vous rassure, j'apprécie ce personnage... Pour le reste, je ne promets rien.

Sur ce, merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fantasies**

-...Attends, tu es sérieux ?

-Évidemment. Alors ?

-Alors j'aurais préféré que tu te payes encore ma tête. C'est non.

Sur quoi Rhadamanthe se rassit sur son fauteuil, bras croisés pour manifester clairement que la discussion était close. Une position qu'il s'efforça de maintenir, même lorsque Kanon lui renvoya, depuis le lit, un regard profondément outré :

-Non mais... C'est quoi ton problème, encore ?

-Ça ne te semble pas évident ?

-Non ! Et d'ailleurs, permets moi de te dire que tu abuses ! Moi, j'ai jamais autant rechigné à accepter tes requêtes !

-Au moins, mes fantasmes sont conventionnels, Kanon !

-Conventionnels ou pas, laisse moi te dire que passer la nuit attaché au lit, eh bien non, c'est pas aussi agréable que tu le penses. Et au risque de te surprendre, ton bureau ne constitue pas non plus une surface particulièrement confortable pour ce genre d'activités...

Si cette remarque ne suffit pas à faire revenir le Juge des Enfers sur sa décision, Kanon perçut sans mal une pointe de culpabilité apparaître dans les prunelles dorées de son vis-à-vis. Il dissimula un sourire : il était sur la bonne voie.

-Et d'ailleurs, je suis dans mes droits ! Il me semble que je ne suis pas si exigeant de ce côté-là, alors pour une fois, tu pourrais au moins essayer...

Le spectre fronça le sourcil : vrai également. Kanon n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement exigeant dans ce domaine, se satisfaisant très bien de l'unique perspective de trouver son plaisir et d'être assuré de celui de son partenaire. Une simplicité qui avait parfaitement convenu à Rhadamanthe, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-...Tu comprendras tout de même que c'est vexant pour moi.

-Allons bon ! Pourquoi ?

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu essayes de me faire comprendre que... je ne te satisfais pas sur tous les plans.

A cette accusation, le Chevalier des Gémeaux parut un peu décontenancé et se tourna à nouveau vers le Juge, l'air parfaitement sérieux :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ? Tu as vraiment aussi peu confiance en moi ?

-Disons que si tu veux me faire comprendre que ce n'est clairement pas pour le physique que tu acceptes de me fréquenter, tu t'y es pris de la bonne manière.

-Mais bordel, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me cherches des arrières-pensées ?

-Et je connais tes goûts en terme d'amants, poursuivit le spectre sans l'écouter. Thétis la Sirène, Milo du Scorpion...

-Et pourtant, tu seras aimable de remarquer que je ne suis plus avec l'un ou l'autre ! Bordel, Rhadamanthe, c'est si difficile de te dire que j'ai juste envie de tester quelque chose avec toi, et que j'en ai justement envie parce que c'est toi ?

Et la pointe de culpabilité finit par envahir le regard du spectre, alors que Kanon sortait à nouveau l'objet de leur discorde, le tenant précieusement entre ses mains.

Le juge ne put alors que soupirer, et décroiser lentement les bras sous le regard insistant de l'ex-Dragon des Mers :

-...Tu veux vraiment que l'on continue... avec 'ça' ?

-Ouais.

-Aucune arrière-pensée ?

-Aucune.

-Ni de message subliminal ?

-Promis.

-Bon... Je suppose que l'on peut essayer.

Et sous le sourire éclatant de Kanon, le Juge rejoignit finalement le lit, se retenant au passage de rouler des yeux.

Après tout, il était peut-être vrai qu'il réfléchissait trop : jusqu'à présent, Kanon n'avait jamais émis le moindre commentaire sur son apparence, et ne semblait pas l'envisager. Il avait également eu le bon goût de ne jamais mentionner ses anciennes conquêtes devant lui, et n'avait pour l'heure pas ressenti le besoin d'établir un rapport comparatif. Et même si Rhadamanthe n'était pas toujours certain qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne chose, il lui en était néanmoins reconnaissant.

Alors parfois, même si le doute subsistait, peut-être restait-il préférable de ne rien en dire. Du moins, il tâcha de s'en convaincre en remontant les jambes de Kanon sur ses épaules, échangeant un dernier baiser avec le Gémeau avant que ce dernier, souriant, ne lui appose un sac en papier sur la tête.


	10. I Got a Name

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Bon, après une longue absence, me voila de retour sur ce recueil. J'ai subi une énorme panne d'inspiration, combinée à un manque d'envie d'écrire, que de toute façon ma charge de travail ne me permettait pas de remettre en question.

Je profite donc de ma petite période de vacances pour poster quelques petites broutilles bidouillées hier soir, sur un thème qui a enfin su m'inspirer, "Héritage" m'ayant particulièrement tenu à cœur. Merci en tout cas à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et ont pris de mes nouvelles. J'espère que ce nouveau petit tas de drabbles vous plaira !

-Toujours aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, cela me semble évident.

-Thème commun aujourd'hui, le nom. Inspiré par une jolie chanson de Jim Croce que j'aime beaucoup. L'ambiance générale reste très différente de ce que j'ai écris dessus. Mes excuses, donc, pour le côté assez plombant de la plupart des textes. J'ai tout de même tâché de terminer tout ça sur une note un peu plus rigolote.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !**

* * *

**I Got a Name**

**Honneur**

-Tu comprends ? A la fin de cette cérémonie, tu deviendras chevalier. Protecteur d'Athéna. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Alors dis-le.

-...Je deviendrai « Aldebaran », Maître.

Satisfait de la réponse, l'ancien chevalier du Taureau s'avance, suivi de près par son disciple arrivé au terme de son apprentissage. Disciple qui bientôt, reprendra le nom illustre porté par tous les détenteurs de cette armure depuis la première Guerre Sainte.

Un nom glorieux. Un véritable honneur... qui le terrifie au plus haut point.

-Sois digne de ce titre. Et ce quoiqu'il arrive... Aldebaran.

Et avec l'armure, c'est un poids supplémentaire et impitoyable qui s'ajoute sur les épaules de l'enfant.

* * *

**Renouveau**

Ce n'était qu'un nom. Ni plus, ni moins.

Parfois, il en avait même douté. Si peu de gens l'avaient prononcé... Son propre frère, avec les années, l'avait de moins en moins souvent utilisé. Comme si, en évitant de le nommer, il était plus aisé de ne plus le considérer comme un être à part entière.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était séparé de l'ombre de cet homme. Détaché du dernier vestige de son passé. Libéré, pour la toute première fois.

Et pourtant, cette inexplicable nostalgie qui persistait...

Il secoua la tête, souriant inlassablement. « Dragon des Mers ». Cela conviendrait très bien.

Pour l'heure.

* * *

**Héritage**

Il lui ressemblait.

Dès l'instant où elle avait contemplé cet enfant qui vivait ses premières heures sur terre, la similitude l'avait frappée.

Il avait tout pris d'elle. Ses mèches blondes. Ses yeux bleu clair. Sa peau pâle... _Son_ fils, à n'en pas douter. Comme pour lui rappeler cruellement l'absence de son père. Père qui l'avait abandonné, sans même légué le moindre trait à leur enfant.

Pourtant, comme elle l'aimait, ce fruit de leur union, accroché à son index. « ледник », lut-elle encore sur le bracelet de naissance. Un nom Russe. Pour se rappeler son engagement, sa volonté de ne plus céder à sa bêtise. Hélas, déjà, elle sentit sa volonté flancher face à ce visage, endormi contre son sein.

Elle pouvait se leurrer... mais jamais elle ne saurait lui mentir.

Fébrilement, Natassia s'empara du stylo laissé non loin... et raya les six lettres, les remplaçant par deux petits caractères japonais.

* * *

**Origines**

La nouvelle de son adoption n'avait guère été une surprise.

Dès sa plus jeune enfance, les traits de son visage, son nez plus allongé, ses yeux plus larges avaient créé une frontière insurmontable avec ce pays dans lequel elle avait pourtant grandi.

Elle avait donc manifesté une surprise modérément feinte : difficile de ne plus considérer comme son grand-père ce vieil homme qui l'avait élevée et tant chérie.

Pourtant, parfois, Saori se surprenait à rêver.

A quoi ressemblait donc sa mère ? Quel nom lui aurait-elle donné ?

...Une seule question, finalement, importait.

Quel sort réservait-on à une porteuse de vie divine, là-bas ?

* * *

**Mémoire**

Hadès les avait autorisés à conserver leurs noms.

...A dire vrai, il avait même insisté. Une subtile forme de vengeance, avaient-ils songé. Que son frère soit informé que trois de ses fils lui appartenaient, désormais.

Face à l'éternité, ce détail leur avait semblé crucial. Un nom pour se souvenir. Un nom pour demeurer.

Pourtant, les siècles, impitoyables, s'écoulaient. Et le monde de la surface changeait. Les oubliait. Emportait avec lui jusqu'aux dernières preuves de leur passage sur terre.

Et un nom, finalement, ne devenait rien de plus qu'une formalité. Seule la fonction demeurait.

Juges des Enfers, ils étaient. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Regret**

-Ce n'est pas que je m'en plains, mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-...

-Honnêtement, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Regarde Aphrodite ! « Camus », c'est pas mal.

Camus se contenta d'hausser les épaules : sur le principe, Milo n'avait pas tort.

A son arrivée, on l'avait prévenu qu'il lui faudrait tirer un trait sur son existence passée. Changer de nom lui avait semblé une déplaisante évidence.

Le Pope, homme de lettres, lui avait finalement donné le nom de son auteur français préféré. Une décision qui l'avait touché et soulagé.

Dommage, néanmoins, que la lecture ne lui fut enseignée qu'après ce choix crucial. Car aujourd'hui, en toute honnêteté...

Il préférait Sartre.


	11. L'amour

**Salut, tout le monde !**

Un message d'entrée en matière très rapide, parce que je n'ai de toute façon pas grands choses à y dire. J'espère avoir bien répondu à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu. Dans le cas contraire, je vous assure qu'elles m'apportent toujours autant de joie et je vous en remercie tous et toutes sincèrement.

**PLUS IMPORTANT**, je me rends cette année, comme tous les ans, à la **Japan Expo du 6 au 10 Juillet** avec ma chère amie et merveilleuse auteur **Saharu-chan**. Si vous vous y rendez également et que vous souhaitez nous passer un petit coucou, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter par MP.

Enfin, à ceux qui me répètent que je publie de moins en moins souvent... Eh bien, maintenant que je suis vraiment entrée dans la vie active, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Moins de temps pour y penser aussi. Et par conséquent, moins d'inspiration et moins de disponibilité de lecture. Je m'en excuse. Je ne peux pas trop faire autrement pour le moment.

Bref, pour aujourd'hui :

-Toujours aucun droit sur Saint Seiya, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de faire à nouveau péter les cosplays cette année et de gribouiller des petits textes quand j'en aurai le temps.

-Encore un recueil de drabbles, parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de faire en ce moment. Thème ultra général, mais ça m'aura permis de citer Ben Hecht une fois dans ma vie et je suis contente XD Désolée pour le ton vaguement déprimant, ceci dit.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

**L'AMOUR...**

**-naît de rien et meurt de tout. – Alphonse Karr**

Il l'avait aimé. Dès le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui.

C'était ainsi. Aioros était de ces hommes impossibles à haïr. Sa noblesse était inhérente. Sa compassion absolue. Son sourire contagieux.

Un ami espéré en ce lieu destructeur. Saga en avait toujours eu conscience. Il avait néanmoins eu la naïveté de croire que cette complicité entre eux ne connaîtrait pas de fin.

Mais comment lui en vouloir... à cinq ans, il ne connaissait pas encore l'ambition.

A cinq ans, il ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'était la jalousie.

A cinq ans, se boucher les oreilles suffisait encore à faire taire cette petite voix naissante au creux de son esprit...

* * *

**-est un état de folie. – Euripide **

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

Même après plusieurs années, la question restait légitime. Il ne put voir, bien sûr, les yeux fatigués se tourner vers lui sous le masque de Grand Pope. Pourquoi, en effet...

Shura était plus efficace. DeathMask, plus expérimenté. Aphrodite, plus fidèle. Pourtant, oui, c'était à cet enfant qu'il avait confié le rôle de premier espion. A lui qu'il avait accordé d'être son seul et unique contact avec le monde extérieur. Un être qui n'existait que pour lui.

Pourquoi... Il ne saurait dire. Peut-être parce que, dans ses rares moments de lucidité, il retrouvait chez le jeune Verseau une noblesse oubliée depuis plus de sept ans. Sa déférence et son intelligence. Le seul lien avec son souvenir presque disparu... et sa propre faute. Impardonnable.

* * *

**-est un trou dans le cœur. – Ben Hecht**

Les années s'écoulaient, sans la moindre pitié.

Avec l'age, le temps lui semblait passer toujours plus lentement. La vie du Sanctuaire lui était monotone. Les missions interminables. Et les absences du seul être encore désiré toujours plus longues.

Et un jour, après plus de deux ans sans nouvelles, Milo avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il ne reviendrait plus. Il avait fait son choix, d'une certaine manière avait choisi le camp dans lequel joué. Celui que Milo aurait pu rejoindre, si le doute n'avait pas à tel point persisté...

Il s'y était pourtant préparé. S'était même résolu un jour à lui dire adieu... si seulement Camus avait eu la décence de lui faire face, une dernière fois.

* * *

**-est inguérissable. – Marcel Proust**

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rôle, qu'ils jouaient consciemment l'un pour l'autre.

Milo était là pour l'aider à oublier, passer un cap de son existence. Lui tendre la main pour le tirer vers l'avenir, ne lui laisser aucune chance de regarder en arrière.

Kanon s'était alors demandé quel rôle, lui, pouvait bien jouer auprès du Scorpion. Et l'interrogation avait subsisté, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise, curieusement, que les plus fougueux de leurs baisers coïncidaient toujours avec la proximité du Chevalier du Verseau et l'atrocité de son regard, écœuré et douloureux.

* * *

**-peut garder un homme vivant. – Oscar Wilde**

C'était de la haine. Ni plus, ni moins.

Dès leur première rencontre, Rhadamanthe l'avait haï. Qu'un tel être puisse seulement exister constituait à ses yeux une aberration.

Manipulateur. Assassin. Traître aux Divinités majeures. Un tel homme ne pouvait mériter que le Tartare.

Alors il fallait lutter. Contre cette force effrayante. Ce cosmos déterminé. Et, à sa grande horreur, son indéniable beauté.

Si bien qu'un jour, la lutte devint inenvisageable. Plus d'autres solutions que de lui faire face, pour un dernier affrontement :

-Je te hais.

Et le regard de Kanon avait alors fait écho au sien, lorsqu'il s'était penché pour mordre ses lèvres.


End file.
